Welcome to the New World
Welcome to the New World is the first mission of Just Cause 5. Plot The year is 2043. Oceanic, Europan, and Eastamerican Military forces are fighting all across the globe in a effort for world supremacy. For the moment, Europa and Oceania are in a partnership against Eastamerica. Samuel Rodriguez walks into The Agency HQ in Langley. Welcome amigo! Welcome to your first day at work! Sheldon says enthusiastically. Yeah... all I want to do is continue Rico's legacy. He was a dictator removal specialist, and I want to become one as well! Samuel replies. Well, you certainly can! Follow me! Let's test out your shooting skills! Sheldon replies. 10 minutes pass. Samuel passes with flying colors. Awesome job! Now, let me show you what combat '''really' looks like!'' Sheldon says. Sheldon, Samuel, and Kane walk outside. Europan Military forces are engaged in battle against the HQ's defending Eastamerican forces. Well amigo, let's see those skills in action! Sheldon says. Samuel's first objective is to eliminate the Europan attackers. At this point, the parachute, wingsuit, and grappler are revealed to him. What? What kind of gimmick is this? A flying person? a Europan invader exclaims in surprise. Doesn't matter. He appears to be an enemy to us. And enemies of Europa will die! a Europan commander says. After eliminating the attackers, Samuel returns to the HQ. Good shootin' kid! Now-'' Sheldon says before being interrupted. More shooting erupts. ''Sweet Mary Lou! More invaders! Sheldon exclaims. Sir! Oceanic Military inbound! A Eastamerican Military soldier shouts. Well Samuel, if you don't mind showcasing your skills to these new invaders... Sheldon says. With pleasure. Samuel replies. The Oceanic Military charges toward The Agency HQ. What they do not realize is that it is incapable of being entered with Samuel defending it. Another 10 minutes pass. The Oceanic Military attackers are crushed. Overhead, FJ01 Superiors and J-20 Lightnings clash in an aerial dogfight. Well Samuel, you've shown us enough. You're ready for this world... except how to operate vehicles maybe. Sheldon says. As if on cue, a FJ01 Superior gets hit and starts careening towards the HQ. Samuel! Get out of the way! Sheldon yells. He doesn't. In fact, Samuel uses his grappler to redirect the plane into a soft landing. Incoming paratroopers! A Eastamerican Military soldier shouts. A CP55 Large flies overhead and blocks out the sun with 100 paratroopers. Well, let's see how this jet fighter works. Samuel says nonchalantly. The pilot appears to be wounded, but Samuel still helps him out. Then Samuel goes for a ride. Obviously using a jet fighter to kill paratroopers is not an easy thing, but Samuel makes short work of the Europan paratroopers with a mounted machine gun. He then chases the CP55 Large and crashes it into the ground. Wow. Just wow. You share your father's talent, I'll tell you that. You're ready for the world buddy. Now, come on down and I'll show you what the world looks like. Sheldon says. There is a cutscene where Sheldon leads Samuel and Kane inside and shows Samuel the current geopolitical balance. Europan and Oceanic forces had teamed up to crush Eastamerica, and they were *literally* on the doorstep of The Agency HQ. Well... this was some nice target practice. I think we should-'' Samuel says before being interrupted by a TV broadcast. ''This is Eastamerican Liberty Television. Just in, we have reports of a CEASEFIRE between Eastamerican and Europan Military forces. I wonder what's going on? Enough was said. Europan and Oceanic forces began clashing outside in contrast to the 30 minutes earlier when they worked side by side. Well Sheldon, I think he should invade Oceania now. Samuel says. That sounds like a good idea. It's time we crushed one of these empires. Sheldon replies. Mission end. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Just Cause 5